The Storm
by Insaine
Summary: Another Anna and L one shot! A storm rages on outside the walls of Wammy's house much to the displeasure of it's residence. Pre-Kira Case.


Anna continued to toss and turn in the large bed she would usually be sharing with L as the storm outside raged on. Thunder illuminated the room and lightning crashed outside. She rolled over onto her stomach and yawned, she just couldn't sleep well alone in this bed. It was too big for one person. L, her boyfriend of almost a year and a half, was gone on a case. It was only his second case ever but he was quickly gaining a name for himself as one of the world's greatest detectives. It had been six months since she'd seen him and being away from him was killing her. She had offered to go with him, she'd practically begged him actually, but he'd refused her. He had told her she was needed in the orphanage to look after his two successors as well as the new boy that could be the third successor to L. Anna also still had schooling to finish. She was studying forensics in order to be of assistance to L in future cases. She sighed and ran her hands through her already messy hair, she'd rather be with him right now.

"Anna?" A small voice called from the doorway. She sat up and turned on the lamp just as another bolt of lightning lit up the room. A young boy with angelic white hair stood in her doorway. His eyes were wet with tears. In one arm he clutched an old stuffed bear that had once been Anna's and twirled a piece of hair around his fingers with his free hand. He was pressed into the doorframe to the point where he was in danger of morphing into it.

"Near, sweetie what wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" Anna asked looking to him. Near had been having nightmares almost once a week since L had started taking cases. The young boy nodded quickly and a tear slipped down his cheek. Overcome with pity for the little one she's come to love over the seven years she'd been taking care of him, she motioned for him to come into the room. "Come on then, it's late. You can sleep in here tonight." Near ran over quickly as another clap of thunder echoed through the room. He crawled into bed and Anna moved closer to the side of the bed away from the door. The seven-year-old cuddled up to her as she pulled the blanket over him before switching off the light. She laid down with him and petted his hair until she could feel Near's breathing become light and even. She held the little boy close to her as she started to drift off to sleep herself.

"Anna, are you still awake?" Anna's eye shot open at the all too familiar voice. She carefully pulled herself away from the little boy and switched on the light once more.

"Welcome home, Detective." She smiled rubbing sleep out of her eyes. L stood in the door way. He was shirtless and in a pair of sweats. He had a towel thrown lazily around his shoulders with his hair still damp. Anna guessed he'd just gotten in from the rain.

He walked over to the bed smiling, "I told you to stop calling me that. What's Near doing in here?" L asked suddenly noticing the small boy in the bed.

"He had a nightmare." Anna brushed the sleeping boy's forehead pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He looked so sweet and peaceful. L sat on the bed and rubbed his damp hair with the towel before throwing it across the room.

He turned to Anna and kissed her lips quickly, "I missed you."

She smiled, "I missed you too. However, we can catch up tomorrow. You look like you haven't slept since you left so I think it's bedtime for you."

L smiled at his girlfriend. He actually hadn't really slept since he'd taken the case, but he wouldn't mention that detail to Anna. It'd only make her worry. L's eyes traveled down to the sleeping boy in the bed and then back to Anna, "Want me to take him back to his room."

Anna looked down and shook her head smiling, "Let him stay tonight." L didn't say anything as he slipped under the covers. Anna turned out the lamp and let L pull both her and Near into his chest.

He kissed her forehead, "I love you." Anna stiffened slightly at her boyfriend's confession. It wasn't as if he hadn't told her before, but after six months of not hearing it, the words take you by surprise.

"I love you too," Anna yawned before drifting off to sleep. L listened to Anna's and Near's light breathing mixed with the rain and thunder. A particularly loud crash came from outside along with two semi-high pitched shrieks. L sat up quickly untangling himself from Anna and Near. He flicked on the lamp beside his bed and saw two small boys clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it. They're eyes opened wide when the light came on and they saw L sitting up in the bed. "Matt, Mello? What is it?"

Matt looked to the older blonde to explain. "We're scared." Mello explained.

L cocked his head to the side, "Of what?" As usual, L was calm and collected. Another bolt of lightning stuck along with a clasp of thunder, causing a noise of terror. L shushed the boys quickly and looked over his shoulder to the still sleeping forms. He looked between the nine and ten year old and then motioned for them to get into the bed. They both raced over to the bed and climbed in. Matt laid next to Near and Mello looked over at the sleeping child with disdain before laying down between Matt and L. L turned off the light, once more enveloping the room in darkness and fell asleep with his little make shift family as the storm finally began to settle.


End file.
